


Subverting expectations

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker's Creative Writing Homework [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Disabled Character, Everyone Is Alive, Good Guy Joey Drew, Homework, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Stereotypes, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but not, his is once again my homework, that being joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Joey Drew isn't the man you expect him to be. For the CEO of a multimillion dollar company, he is nothing like the stereotypes would like you to believe.





	Subverting expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This time, Creative writing hoework. This one being bout subverting stereotypes. & since Jo-jo, my version of Joey is nothing like the stereotype of a bussiness man/rich CEO, I wanted to write about that. nd yes, I do make almost all of my writing homework gay.

The first time you meet Joey Drew, he's happy & easily excitable, yet very kind at the same time, not judging, waiting for you if you fall behind. But, that's fake. He's a business man, the CEO of a multimillion dollar company. There's nothing happy or kind about people like him. He must be faking it.

Once you get the job, that's when it starts. Hard work, minimal pay, expectations of constantly working over time & barely any sick or vacation days. Or, at least, that's what was meant to start. Joey (or Mr Drew now, as he's officially your boss) comes out of his office, walking cane, probably costing millions, at his side (whatever does he need that for, he can't be anything more than 30) & he greets you. He greets you by your first name, then clasps a hand over his mouth & apologises. He refers to you by your last name now, now that you're an employee of his. A show of respect. Then he shows you around the company. He always takes the elevator.

Work is challenging, but it's the sort of challenge you expected, the sort that you were looking for. Mr Drew is a kind boss, very caring towards his employees. You never seem to hear anything bad about him from the other workers, & when you do, it's not about how he is as a boss. Unfortunately some people just can't seem to let go of the fact that not everyone is like them.

You see him around the building often. People wave at him, smiling as he walks by, greeting him like a friend. He never stops to talk for long, preferring to simply survey the work being done, & let his workers carry on peacefully with their tasks. It's almost like a breath of fresh air, with Mr Drew, but you don't let yourself relax for long. Men like him are greedy, always with some trick up their expensive suite sleeve to exploit others. It was just a matter of time before his happy & caring facade wore off.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

You come across him one day. He's leaning over someone's desk, hands placed atop their shoulders. He seemed to be whispering something, something you couldn't quite hear.

"Please hurry up." He says, louder than before, as he stood up. A deep frown crossed his features & he looked tired. Although not as tired as the man who's desk he was leaning over just a moment ago. He looked bone weary, but his jaw was clenched, & away he worked, not minding the dark bags hanging under his eyes. It occured to you, in that exact moment, what Mr Drew. It seemed he had tried to coax this person (his friend? Spouse?) to take a break, & he seemed to have been doing it for a while. Something struck you about the man, before you recognised him. Mr Stein, you remember him from the day you were first showed around the firm. You heard rumours that he & Mr Drew were dating, before finding out that they were actually married! Another one of your doubts about Mr Drew fell away that day.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

You see him in a wheelchair the next day, & for a moment can't believe that it really is Mr Drew.

"Quit staring," Someone chides you & you jump. It was Mr Lawrence, another of the department directors, & one of Mr Drew's personal friends, "He's gotten this far already, he doesn't need more people like you judging him." Mr Lawrence is quick to anger, unfortunately, so you apologise immediately. You never meant to disrespect Mr Drew, not after everything. But the sight of him shocks you. You finally figure out what that cane of his was for, & you can't really believe it for a moment. A man of hard work, Mr Drew turned out to be. A man who got the short end of the stick in life, & yet, turned out to be a better boss than all the ones you've met before him. And, maybe, judging a book by its cover isn't always the best course of action, you figure. Especially when people like Mr Drew are possible. 


End file.
